


Cyrano De Vallejo

by Katiebug586



Category: Fillmore!
Genre: (Phineas Voice) Yes yes it is, Also paralyzed Anza is a constant now, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi, Bisexual, F/M, Frank is a mess, Is that a DNAmy Ref, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Refer to Hit and Run if you need clarification on what the hell happened to Anza, Vallejo is a mess, everyone is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: When a student shows interest in Vallejo, he quickly falls head-over-heels in love with her, but Frank is strangely cautious about this budding love.Is he right in his worries or is he just... jealous?
Relationships: Frank/Vallejo, Vallejo/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. ACT ONE: Love's Labour's Found

Vallejo was doing what he usually did during a school day, handing out reports, making sure O’Farrell did nothing stupid, and generally keeping the place running. It felt like today would be one of those days where nothing really interesting happened, at least nothing interesting for _him_ , but that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Someone knocked on the door, so as usual, he got up and walked towards the door, opening it. “What is it?”

“Somebody wanted to talk to you,” Anza stated, shifting around as best as he could. While he was way more used to being in a wheelchair than months beforehand, it was painfully clear he still had a long way to go when it came to recovery, both mentally and physically. His arms had also sustained some nerve damage as well, though he could still somewhat move them, unlike his legs. Physical therapy wasn’t exactly as useless as Anza made it out to be, it seemed. “You know, if you’re not busy.”

“I’m not exactly _busy,_ per se, but if it’s Miss. Folsom, tell her that-” His soon-to-be complaint about Folsom and her asinine school policies and requirements was cut short when the person Anza was talking about appeared in his line of vision. 

The girl, wearing red-framed glasses, looked a tiny bit like him, at least when compared to their hair color, size, and overall weight. The similarities between them ended when it came to fashion sense, however, as she wore bright pink clothing while he wore light blue.

_“Oh.”_ Was all he could muster out, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

“This is Amy, she’s a member of the Science Club I believe,” Anza said, looking over some notes. “She wanted to say thanks for helping find out who stole all of her DNA samples.”

“You’re welcome?” Vallejo asked, awkwardly grinning. “But I think you’re coming to the wrong person, uh… Amy. Fillmore and Third solved that case, so I’d thank them-”

“I already did! But you’re the Junior Commissioner, so I figured, why not thank the person who runs the place as well?” She broke him off before shaking his hand. “Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself! I know the boy already told my name and my occupation, but I feel it’d be incredibly rude for me not to do it myself! I’m Amy Wolf, member of the Science Club, I want to be a geneticist when I grow up, what about you?”

“I… Uh…” Her bubbly and energetic personality did nothing but make the 4’10 boy even more worked up. “I’m Vallejo, Junior Commissioner? I want to be… something when I grow up, I’m not really sure?”

Amy hugged Vallejo. “You’re _so_ cute!”

“You… You think so?” He blushed, looking away shyly, before glancing down at himself. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t like compliments or anything, but I’m not exactly the most attractive guy around. That’s Anza’s job.”

She giggled. “Of course! It’s not often you find someone who recognizes their flaws. Everyone today just seems to be so obsessed with looking beautiful! They mock other people, shamelessly add makeup to make themselves seem prettier than they actually are-”

“We can _hear_ you, you know,” Tehama said. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with a little touchup here and there.”

“Well _some people_ like to appreciate the beauty in natural things,” Amy responded, glancing at the Junior Commissioner. “Like you.”

“Like me?” Vallejo was becoming more and more flustered by the minute, not used to all this sweet talk. “Why… uh… heh, thank you! I mean, I’ve been trying to lose some weight every now and then, but it’s not exactly easy-”

She moved closer to him, making his heart skip a beat. “That’s alright with me. It’s the inside that counts, isn’t that what they say? Besides, you _are_ quite the man of action.”

The boy looked like he was five seconds from passing out or throwing up from the sheer exhilaration. “Uh… I think by a man of action, you mean the other patrollers, like Fillmore. All I really do is give orders and file paperwork.”

“Well, we wouldn’t have these so-called men of action without you giving orders, right?” She kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing him to tense up in shock. “I got to go, but don’t worry commissioner, I’ll be back.”

She grabbed her bag and left, leaving Vallejo to rub the spot she kissed, not knowing how to react. “I… I think I need to sit down.”

He got up and went back into his office, leaving the patrollers to wonder what the _heck_ just happened. Only a few moments had passed when Anza snickered. “I think I know what’s going on. Boss here has a crush on our lady Amy.”

“You sure about that?” Fillmore asked, glancing over towards the area where Vallejo and Amy were only a few moments beforehand. “He doesn’t seem like the person to get all mushy for someone.”

Anza straightened out his wheelchair. “It’s obvious. Being the hottest guy here, confirmed by the Junior Commissioner himself, I have quite the talent for picking out obvious couples. And these, my friend, are two lovesick puppies who want nothing more than to make out in the locker room.”

“Ew, dawg!” Fillmore began, trying not to gag out of disgust. “That had to be the grossest analogy to come out of your mouth, and that’s saying a lot.”

Anza shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

“Anyway, I guess if they like each other, what more can we do? Love is love, sometimes it happens when we don’t expect it.” Fillmore said, taking a small sip out of his mug. While everyone else seemed to agree with his words, there was still one person who didn’t buy into it at all.

_“I don’t trust her.”_ Everyone turned to Frank, waiting for him to continue. “What? She just rubs me the wrong way.”

“What _exactly_ is it about her that you don’t like? She seems fine to me.”

“I don’t know, Fillmore!” Frank snapped, trying to think. “She... Well, I guess what she does for a living kinda irks me.”

“She’s only a wannabe geneticist,” Ingrid added, typing something into her computer without too much thought. “I don’t think that’s the most alarming profession to be in to.”

“Again, I don’t know! I… I don’t have a good feeling with that girl,” The profiler looked at the ground, a noticeable look of concern. “I just _know_ Vallejo can go for someone better than her.”

“Listen, you better not bother him about this. I know _you_ might have a problem with her, but Vallejo _obviously_ enjoys the company and the same can be said about Amy, given with how… personal she just was with him. It’s _his_ life, not ours, let him make his own choices.”

“Yea, you tell him, Fillmore! Seriously, does he think he’s his _mom_ or something?” O’Farrell joked.

Frank said nothing in response to the two, only glancing towards the Junior Commissioner’s office in distrust and not-so-secret animosity.

As school was finishing up for the day, Vallejo walked down the steps, ready to go home and call it a day. As hard as he tried, he could simply not get the events from that morning out of his mind, throwing his usually excellent work skills off track. Was he _seriously_ crushing on this girl, or was he just uncomfortable with how upfront she was? Maybe the latter, he hadn’t had a crush on anybody since Malik-

“Hey, Vallejo!” He froze, recognizing that voice. Turning around, he saw Amy jogging up to him, a warm and friendly smile on her face. “Going anywhere?”

“H-Home,” He stuttered over the word and not because of the cold winter air. “You know, where most kids go after school?”

“Oh. Well, I was going to the Hot Cocoa Castle downtown and I remembered someone telling me that you liked that kinda stuff, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” She asked, a tone of nervousness in her voice as she messed with her bright pink coat.

That weird and awkward feeling from before returned with a vengeance and Vallejo didn’t exactly know what to do. If it _was_ because he was feeling uncomfortable, he could just politely reject the offer and go home, right? But for some odd reason, he couldn’t _bear_ saying no to her… her… adorable… adorable? Okay, adorable face. “O-Oh, I mean, sure! If you want to.”

“Great!”

And with that, the two walked away, initiating a form of small talk and while Vallejo had a nervous expression on his face at first, he slowly relaxed, slightly smiling as he walked with her while talking about the unfortunate woes of being Junior Commissioner.

However, they weren’t alone. A certain profiler watched them from the front doors, scowling as he glared at the girl walking side-by-side with his best friend and former partner.


	2. ACT TWO: Out Of Commission

The next morning, Frank’s suspicion and worry only grew upon seeing the two ‘lovebirds’ walking down the hall and talking to one another like they knew each other their whole life. Despite his rather obvious presence, the two were oblivious to his scathing expression, too busy enjoying each other’s company to notice him.

“I see you’re still jealous,” Frank couldn’t help but jump in surprise, though he quickly regained his composure to glare at the person responsible. While he might’ve been good at sneaking up behind people, Fillmore was the absolute champion at it. “You might think you’re slick with your stalking, but you’re not, Mr. Smoothmoves.”

“I didn’t bother him about it or anything if  _ that’s _ what you’re wondering.”

“Well, good. Vallejo already has too much stress on his plate as it is, he doesn’t need his best friend trying to make him ditch his potential crush because  _ they _ got a bad feeling about said person, with no  _ actual _ evidence to back it up.”

With that, Fillmore turned around and continued his walk to Headquarters, leaving Frank alone to soak up the words. Was he  _ really _ being  _ that _ judgemental? Truth be told, none of them really knew Amy before yesterday, was he jumping the gun too soon? Vallejo was happy… shouldn’t he be happy for him? But there was something about that girl that made Frank’s blood boil and he didn’t know why, but he’ll be darned if he wasn’t going to try to find out.

Vallejo was for a lack of better words, love-stricken. In as little as under a day, he had deeply fallen for Amy and the boy wasn’t afraid to accept it any longer. He thought he would never love someone as much as he loved a certain ex-patroller, but then  _ she _ came along and proved him wrong.

Yet, he knew Frank wasn’t happy about this. He could tell from the glares he gave whenever they were together that something was bothering his friend about this, though Vallejo didn’t exactly want to confront Frank just yet. Perhaps it was best to let the Profiler figure out his emotions on his own.

It would work out on its own.

As the day progressed, it only got worse as Amy started giving Vallejo gifts like teddy bears and flowers, which made Frank absolutely  _ sick _ to his stomach watching the exchange. It wasn’t like he hated romance or anything, but why  _ her? _ Why does  _ she _ get to be the one?

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that  _ you’re _ the one crushing on  _ him.” _

Frank jumped up in surprise again before turning around. “Stop sneaking up on me like that! And for your information, I do  _ not _ have a crush on him!” 

“Okay,” Fillmore began, rather amused at Frank’s denial. “Still you seem kinda jealous about this whole Amy deal.”

“I’m not-”

Fillmore held out his hand, silencing the officer. “Whatever it is, you need to get over your hatred of Amy. It’s not right to hate someone just based on gut feelings alone. Focus on something else for a change, like helping me find out who duck-taped Timmy to the cafeteria ceiling during lunch yesterday.”

“Right,” Frank grabbed the report file, looking it over. It certainly was an odd and unusual case, the pure absurdity of it was a nice distraction from the unbearable love-doviness that was going on behind the scenes. Based on questions, Timmy didn’t personally know the attacker but did have a good description of them, which numbered it down to a select group of suspects. “Should be easy enough, but I think the real question we  _ should _ be asking is how did they get that kid up there without anybody notic-”

“Hi!”

“Do you mind? We’re kind of busy,” Frank started, looking down from the file only to have his mood drop exponentially upon seeing who it was. “Oh, it’s  _ you _ .”

Amy giggled, not taking the hint that he wanted to be left alone. “Yep, it’s me! I was just wondering, maybe you’d like to hang out after school with us? Vallejo’s talked a  _ lot _ about you in our conversations, so I was just wondering-”

“He has? I mean, uh…” What should he say? Should he agree to go with them or should he simply stay behind? As much as he desired to be with Vallejo, for some weird reason, he also knew that Amy’s presence would make things as awkward as awkward could be, especially considering how lovesick the two were. “I… have things to do? It’s my cat’s uh… birthday?”

“Oh,” For a mere moment, she seemed dejected at Frank’s rejection, though she regained her cheerfulness almost nigh instantaneously. “That’s alright, maybe tomorrow, you know, if we’re not too  _ busy _ or anything.”

That phrase did not help the boy’s rampant paranoia in the slightest, though he simply nodded, watching her walk away and back towards her ‘new boyfriend’. But before she was out of hearing distance, she turned back around, brandishing a smile he was simply  _ nauseous _ of at this point. “Happy birthday to your cat, by the way!”

“You have a cat?” Asked Fillmore, but it was really more of a rhetorical question than anything. “Funny, I don’t remember seeing one when I was at your house, but who knows. I always felt like Vallejo would be more of a cat-person than you.”

Frank couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the officer’s teasing, that kid sure knew how to get under people’s skin. Grabbing the file he threw it at them, not in the mood for any more antics, especially ones that involved Amy or pets of the feline nature. “Now that you’re done mocking me, are we gonna try to solve this case or what?

While the winter winds outside the school howled, freezing most people to the bone, Vallejo simply couldn’t mind the mid-January chill, too deep in his newfound admiration for a certain somebody to notice the temperature.

Spotting Amy in the distance as he descended the school steps, he felt a rush of excitement and joy, seeing someone who could very well be his soulmate! However, not everyone felt the same spark he did about her.

“Vallejo, wait up!”

Hearing a familiar voice, he turned around to see Frank standing on the top of the steps, an unusually serious look on his face. “Oh, hey, Frank, what’s up?”

“We… We need to talk, it’s about Amy.”

Great, here we go. Looking back down towards his love, he signaled to her that he’d be a few moments before running back up the stairs towards his friend. “I know where this is going. You’re gonna tell me she’s  _ not _ my type and that I shouldn’t go out with her or something, right? I’ve seen the way you look at us.”

“I… I might be a  _ little _ jealous, but… but… I don’t care about how  _ I _ feel! I don’t trust her and I know she’s up to something!” Frank couldn’t help but stumble over his words as he finally confessed everything and got the huge metaphorical weight off his chest.

Vallejo scoffed. “Why do you think that? Because you’re  _ jealous? _ You said it yourself.”

“It’s not like that…”

“She… She makes me feel  _ good _ about myself, that I don’t  _ have _ to feel ashamed that I’m not as tall or good-looking as everyone else. I thought that  _ you _ of all people would understand that,” Vallejo spit out, walking down the school stairs once again. “I guess I was wrong.”

“I’m only looking after you man! She’s dangerous!” However, Frank’s words fell on deaf ears as the Junior Commissioner left to go meet up with Amy, someone who the Profiler could just  _ taste _ the toxic venom dripping off of them. He sighed, knowing it was hopeless to convince his friend of the threat.

The two lovebirds trudged through the snow, going somewhere behind the school with Amy leading the way. Vallejo had asked her where she was going, but she just said that it was ‘A surprise.’ and left it at that. So, he supposed he’d just have to wait and see.

Eventually, they came across a small shack a little way beyond the school. It seemed cryptic and old, especially with how the snow made the land look barren and empty. The boy was rather skeptical, why did she bring him all the way out here, just for a weird toolshed? “This it? It… It seems kinda... “

“Boring? Unassuming?” She giggled, reaching for something in her backpack. “Well, you see, Junior Commissioner, it’s more complex on the inside, like me, you sorry fool. Now, lights out.”

“Huh?” Was all Vallejo could say before a frying pan connected straight with his skull, knocking him out completely on the white and wet snow. She laughed again, this time more maniacal and blood-thirsty, thinking she was alone to do what she pleased.

“It’s a shame your little buddy didn’t want to join us,” She smirked, beginning to drag the unconscious body towards the shack. “Two for the price of one! But, I guess I can settle for just the one.”

What she failed to notice, however, was the small figure hidden in one of the bushes by the school walls, watching her every move.

Back at headquarters, Fillmore and Ingrid were getting ready to go home when the door busted open, a panting Frank standing behind it. “Amy kidnapped Vallejo!”

“What?!” Fillmore asked, shocked. But very quickly, his expression changed to one of disbelief. “Listen man, I told you that you needed to let up on the Amy thing. I mean, being jealous is one thing, but faking her kidnapping Vallejo is another.”

“I’m not faking it, Fillmore. I followed them outside of school, saw her knocking him out and dragging him somewhere so I ran back here to find help.”

“So you were stalking them,” Fillmore mused, eyebrow raised. “Right.”

“I wasn’t planning on stalking them exactly,” The boy said, trying to relay his story to the other officers. “I was just gonna go home and rethink my life choices, you know, typical teenager stuff. But then I saw her taking him behind the school, which was very unusual. So I followed them, then she knocks him out and drags his body to some weird shed out in the back!”

“Why didn’t  _ you _ do anything then?” Fillmore asked as everyone started staring at the two. “You were there, Frank. Why did you just let her take Vallejo like that? You could fight her and don’t give me that ‘she’s a lady’ junk. Once she lays her hand on one of your friends, she’s no longer a lady.”

“That’s not the reason! I would’ve punched her right there if I could! But I just couldn’t do anything, like my body wouldn’t move! I don’t know why, but I could only watch!”

“You were scared,” Ingrid spoke up, drawing the others’ attention to her. “You’ve mentioned before how she and her mannerisms didn’t sit quite right with you. Assuming you  _ didn’t _ make this up, which I’m willing to give you the benefit of doubt for, when the time came that her true nature appeared, your apprehension and distrust of her spoke through and prevented you from rushing in there, you, or rather, your  _ mind _ , didn’t know what could happen. Fight or flight, it’s simple psychology.”

“Who  _ cares _ about psychology!” Frank began to pace around the room, anxiety which was rather unlike him, given how composed in situations he usually was. “She’s with Vallejo doing who knows what to him! He could be hurt or even worse! We have to find them!”

“Chill,” Fillmore placed his hand on the other officer’s shoulder. “Panicking like this won’t get us anywhere. Think rationally, okay? Now, you said you followed them there, right? So you know where it is, I’m assuming.”

“Yes, I… I do.”

“Then let’s go save our Junior Commissioner.”


	3. ACT THREE: Law of Attraction

Like what Frank had heard Amy telling Vallejo only a few moments before she knocked him out, the shack  _ was _ a lot bigger on the inside. Well, it wasn’t  _ gigantic _ , to say the least, but it definitely seemed to larger than what the exterior would suggest.

There were a few weird and unusual machines placed around the room, buzzing with some sort of strange energy, giving the area a rather creepy aura, which was only amplified by the fact there were hardly any lights on, darkening the area and making it harder to see where they were going.

“We should be careful,” Ingrid commented, eyeing some of the machines with caution and interest. “She might have laid down some traps to deter us.”

“I doubt she even knows that we know.”

Frank didn’t respond to Ingrid and Fillmore’s conversation and walked further into the mysterious place. While he didn’t want to tell anyone, he was  _ extremely _ nervous and scared, watching the giant contraptions hiss and make weird noises. Where was Vallejo, what did she-

Not looking where he was going, the profiler accidentally tripped over something in the middle of the room. Holding himself back from cussing up a storm, he got up to kick whatever tool or toolbox Amy left out and continue on his way but seeing what it was made his heart nearly stop.

Lying there, unconscious, was Vallejo, but he wasn’t exactly the  _ same _ Vallejo they were used to and now looked like a mix of a bull and their beloved Junior Commissioner. While he still wore pants, his legs were now that of a bull, complete with a tail that flicked around. Those weren’t the only bull-like changes to him, he also had bull ears and horns.

The boy looked rather disheveled and uncomfortable as well, his hair was messier and more unkempt than the usual neat and clean haircut he usually had on. All in all, he looked  _ much _ different from how he looked before, but for worse, way worse.

“Dawg,” Was all Fillmore could manage to mumble out upon coming up beside the Junior Commissioner.

“I’m going to  _ KILL _ her!” Frank snarled, enraged by what that ‘monster’ did to his friend. One would know by being around him for one minute or one case that hell hath no fury to a Bishop scorned.

“Shh,” The other boy tried to quiet him down but was interrupted by Vallejo groaning, slowly waking up from his forced ‘slumber.’ “Uh-oh.”

“What’s… What’s going on? I had this really weird dream…” The Junior Commissioner began before gripping his head, a look of pain on his face. “My head is  _ killing _ me!”

Before anyone could say anything, he looked down and saw his new ‘legs’. “What the heck happened to my legs?!”

Looking around in a panicked daze, Vallejo’s eyes settled onto one of the machines and saw his reflection in it. Feeling the urge to vomit or pass out, he pointed towards one of his horns.  _ “Please tell me I’m still dreaming.” _

“You’re not,” Ingrid bluntly stated. “Amy isn’t exactly who she seems. Frank tried to warn us about her, but…”

“Amy…”

As soon as Vallejo said her name, the devil herself appeared, snickering up a storm. “I see you’ve met my latest experiment, which has become more than just a simple experiment and has become my masterpiece!”

“Experiment?! Masterpiece?! Are you crazy?!” Frank shouted, defensively jumping in front of his friend while also trying to keep his anger in check. “He’s not just some dumb experiment, he’s my friend and-”

“Wait,” Vallejo said, getting up on shaky bull legs. Taking a few steps, trying to figure out how they worked, he glared at Amy, clearly not happy to see his ‘love at first sight’. “Let me handle this one.”

He jumped and pinned her down, gripping her by the shirt collar. “Listen here, you  _ sicko _ . You’re outnumbered so you  _ better _ turn me back to normal, got it?”

She giggled some more, a demented smile on her face. “You’re funny, Val!”

_ “Don’t call me that.” _

“Aww, that’s too bad, I think that’s an adorable pet name! Besides, as much as I would  _ love _ to help you out, I can’t reverse the effects once they’re done, hee-hee!”

_ “...W-What?”  _ His grip loosened on her, allowing the girl to slink away, her giggles turning into maniacal laughter. She started to slink towards the exit, though Vallejo didn’t try to stop her, too confused and alarmed with what she just said to try to.

“You heard me right, once your DNA has been altered like that,  _ nothing _ can change it back to its’ original state. Well, nothing that  _ I _ know of, at least.” She continued laughing, but it was more turning into hysterical giggles than the maniacal laugher she was doing before, walking backwards towards the door, eyes glazed with glee as she took in Vallejo’s horrified look. 

“Awww, don’t worry, Commissioner, I’m sure you’ll adju-” Her sentence broke off as Frank grabbed her from behind, restraining her from moving. She desperately tried to break out of his grasp, but he was  _ way _ stronger. “Lemme go! You  _ do  _ know you’re  _ not _ supposed to handle a woman like this, right?”

“On the contrary,” He smirked. “I’m only holding you still, not breaking both your arms. I know how to treat a lady, even though at this point, you hardly qualify for that as well, given to what you did to my  _ friend _ over there.” 

Upon seeing Vallejo, his smug smile faltered. His friend looked so dejected… so  _ broken. _ Unfortunately, Amy used this as an opportunity to struggle out of Frank’s grip, once again trying to make her escape. The boy didn’t try to stop her, too conflicted with how Vallejo was feeling to really care.

Thankfully, before she  _ could _ get away, Anza and Tehama came into view, quickly managing to grab her and prevent the ‘wanna-be geneticist’ from leaving once more.

“You  _ can’t _ do this,” She squealed out, trying to force herself out of the two’s grasp. “My dad is a lawyer! He’ll… He’ll have this  _ whole _ place shut down and have all of you in  _ juvie!” _

“Yea? My dad is  _ also _ a lawyer,” Anza grumbled, trying to restrain the girl as best as he could in his wheelchair, finally managing to handcuff her. “And I don’t think  _ any  _ lawyer is going to appreciate human experimentation of  _ this _ degree.”

As the two led the apprehended away, Frank snapped out of his saddened trance and walked over to his heartbroken friend, who was clearly too depressed for words.

“You okay?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. “I can go find your coat if you want and we can get out of here.”

“Can I even go back out there? I mean, look at me!” The boy finally spoke, turning towards him, a dejected look on his face that just about broke poor Frank’s heart into a billion pieces. “I’m a freak, Frank! I… I…”

With that, the mutated Junior Commissioner jumped into the other boy’s chest, sobbing his eyes out. Frank was not usually one for softness or hugs, but this was an entirely different situation, so he rubbed the poor boy’s back, trying his darn hardest not to cry himself.

Despite everything, the hug felt nice and welcoming. Nothing was going to separate them, especially not Amy. Maybe he  _ was _ jealous of the attention Vallejo gave her, maybe it was because she just irked him for a then-unknown reason, maybe even a mix of both.

Eventually, Vallejo moved away from the hug and plopped himself on the floor and even though he stopped crying, his drooping ears told a different story. “Hey, Frank? I’m… I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you, you’re my friend and she was just some girl I only knew for a day and a half. Maybe if I did, I wouldn’t be stuck as some mutant cow-thing.”

“I’m a profiler, it’s my job to judge books by their cover,” Frank smugly said, holding back a laugh. “But you didn’t know she would do  _ that _ to you. I didn’t even know that  _ this _ was possible! Another thing I wanted to say, I don’t think you’re a freak or a mutant.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you  _ still _ look like  _ Vallejo _ to me and nothing can change that,” He began, feeling himself warm up with emotions by the second. “I… I think I  _ was _ jealous earlier. But maybe… maybe not as  _ friends _ jealous.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes, really. I know, It’s kinda awkward to bring it up  _ right now, _ but I feel like you deserve to know that I might have a crush on yo-”

He was interrupted out of his love speech by Vallejo grabbing him and pulling him in for a sudden kiss. While it was rather unexpected, it… it was  _ nice  _ and he found himself relaxing into it, closing his eyes. He didn’t care  _ what _ Vallejo looked like, he just wanted him safe and sound.

However, when the two broke apart, there was an even more surprising change that awaited them. Vallejo was completely back to his normal self, with no trace whatsoever that there was anything ‘wrong’ with him or mutated.

“Huh?” The Junior Commissioner asked, looking down at his shoes and lack of a tail. “I’m back to normal? But… But how? She said it wasn’t possible…”

“Not possible to  _ her,” _ Ingrid spoke, walking over with her partner. “Of course she wouldn’t know what  _ love is now, would she?” _

The two newfound lovebirds looked at each other and hugged, clearly happy this whole ordeal was over with, Frank especially. Speaking of which, the profiler looked at Vallejo, a question on his mind. “Now since that’s done and over with, you wanna get something to eat?”

“Yea, I’d like that.”


End file.
